


speed bumps

by sickficbitch



Series: oikawa sickfics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emetophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Motion Sickness, Sick Oikawa Tooru, Sickfic, Vomit, Vomiting, bus ride, could be read romantically or not, haikyuu sickifc, i def wrote it romantically tho, its cute, iwa cleans him up, iwa looks out for oikawa, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickficbitch/pseuds/sickficbitch
Summary: oikawa tooru thinks that he is over his motion sickness, iwaizumi disagrees.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: oikawa sickfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921792
Comments: 10
Kudos: 160





	speed bumps

The Aoba Johsai Volleyball Team was up bright and early on a Friday morning. Today they were making their way all the way down to Osaka, south of the Miyagi Prefecture. Their coach had set up a practice game with a few of the metropolitan schools attending. The whole team was excited, minus Oikawa Tooru. And probably Iwaizumi Hajime as well.

The ride to Osaka was going to be around four hours, not counting possible traffic.

The teens were packing up their bags in the locker room, talking about how excited they were to visit Osaka after the game and check out the city. As everyone filed out to load into the bus, Iwaizumi yanked on Oikawa’s jacket and pulled him back into the silent room.

“Iwa-Chan, what was that for?” Oikawa asked, pouting his bottom lip. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the boy, and rummaged around in his pocket. After a confused silence, he pulled out a small pack of white pills.

“They’re for motion-sickness. I know how you get on long rides, and I also know how little you care about your own health, you fucking idiot. Take these,” he pushed the small packet into Oikawa’s hands. Iwaizumi had stopped at a corner store on his way to school, picking up the drugs and some other supplies that Oikawa could possibly need. Oikawa looked down at the pills and started laughing.

“Oh Iwa-Chan! How sweet of you!” Oikawa sang, giving him a one handed hug. “But I don’t need these!” He said as he pushed the packet back into Iwaizumi’s hands. “I only get sick on super long rides, this is only a few hours! Plus, I haven’t gotten that sick since middle school, I’ll be okay. Thanks for thinking of me though Iwa-Chan, you’re such a little sweetie!” Oikawa pinched Iwaizumi’s cheeks for a second before his hands got swatted down by an angry Iwaizumi.

“You dimwit. You should still take them.” Iwaizumi said with a hint of confusion in his voice. Maybe he had overreacted and gone too far. Maybe Oikawa really had grown out of his horrible motion sickness.

“Let’s go Iwa-Chan, before they leave without us!” Iwaizumi pocketed the medicine and ran to catch up with the brunette without another thought.

————

They were only two hours into the bus ride and Oikawa had many, many, regrets. One of them was eating breakfast. The other was not accepting the medicine from Iwaizumi. He felt so weak in the locker room. He hated that feeling. He rationally knew that Iwaizumi just wanted the best for him but he was so sick of people underestimating him.

He thought multiple times about asking for the medicine, he knew it probably wouldn’t help anymore because it’s meant to be taken beforehand, but maybe some form of placebo would kick in and he’d feel better. Who was he kidding, there was no way he’d admit to Iwaizumi that he was right. He decided to look for a distraction instead.

“Iwa-Chan! What are you listening to?” Iwaizumi lifted one of his EarPods and Oikawa repeated himself. He eyed the brunette suspiciously.

“Just the same music I always listen to.” Oikawa’s smile broke, but then it was automatically back in an instant.

“Can I listen too?” He asked. Iwaizumi was about to hand him the earpod when he figured out what was going on. “Oi, idiot, are you feeling sick?” He asked loudly.

“N-No, of course not! I can’t just have a conversation with my best friend?” Oikawa lied through his teeth. Truthfully, his gut was cramping and felt so heavy, not to mention the nausea rolling over him. He felt horrible.

Iwaizumi obviously didn’t believe him, and he pulled out the pills. “Here, dummy,” he placed the pills on his lap and pulled out a water bottle, that he had also bought, specifically for Oikawa.

Oikawa looked like a deer in headlights. Everything was too real. Was he really gonna throw up on a bus full of his teammates? He’s the captain. The thought of swallowing anything made him almost positive he would puke, but if he didn’t take the pills then Iwaizumi would be angry.

“Take them if you feel sick, Oikawa.” He repeated, growing more concerned by Oikawa’s lack of response. The boy just stared down at the kind offerings in his lap.

“I-I can’t take those,” Oikawa said in the smallest voice imaginable.

Iwaizumi had to think on his feet. The fact that Oikawa was still talking meant he wasn’t that nauseous yet. But he would be.

“I’ll see if we can pull over.” Iwaizumi said, getting on his feet and walking unsteady to the coach. He got reprimanded for walking on a moving bus but once he explained himself, the coach was more understanding. He said that they’d get off the highway as soon as they can and stop for gas. With a gracious thank you, Iwaizumi was back on his feet, and back to Oikawa in an instant.

He was significantly paler, his skin had an almost green hue. He looked up to Iwaizumi and gave a sheepish smile, fear and nausea rolling through his body. His mouth was starting to fill with sour saliva.

Iwaizumi looked out the window, they were on an exit, and he could see a gas station in the distance.

“Hold on for just a bit longer, Tooru.” Iwaizumi said to the sick boy, grabbing his hand and kissing the top of it, trying to comfort him. Oikawa’s heart warmed slightly at the use of his first name and the kiss.

Suddenly everything happened too fast.

The bus was pulling into a parking spot when they hit a speed bump, which sent Oikawa’s breakfast spilling past his lips and all over his white jacket and sweatpants. He stared down at the hot vomit all over his lap, mortified. He made a mess.

“Oh Shit, hey, Tooru, you’re okay, hey,” Iwaizumi dropped his hand. He quickly looked around the bus, nobody had noticed except the coach who was eyeing him suspiciously. Iwaizumi knew that the smell of Oikawa’s vomit would circulate soon enough. “Nobody saw you, you’re okay, Tooru,” Oikawa was petrified. Iwaizumi places his hand in his hair, running his slender fingers through chocolate locks. He decided not to even look at the sick and pretend like it wasn’t there. “Do you want to listen to music? Hey, Tooru, please. Look at me,” Iwaizumi begged.

The bus finally came to a stop. “Let’s take a stretch break!” The coach’s loud voice was a saving grace. The Aoba Johsai team slowly filed out, except for Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Coach went to the back of the bus to check on his star player. The scent got to him before he saw his vomit-soaked captain. He winced.

“Iwaizumi, get him out and clean him up. Oikawa, you’re gonna be okay. There’s nothing to be ashamed about.”

Iwaizumi knew that those words went right over Oikawa’s head. He was deathly embarrassed. Soon the coach left the bus and guided the team for some stretches.

“Tooru, lets go clean you up, okay?” Iwaizumi asked softly. His heart dropped to his stomach, he hated seeing his sunshine boy so unhappy. Oikawa just continued staring down at the sick in his lap. “Tooru, please. We can’t stay here forever.”

Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi. His eyes were red and swollen with tears of shame and fear. He nodded slowly.

Iwaizumi decided that was as good as it was gonna get and he stood up, pulling Oikawa up with him. The sick slid further down his jacket and pants, creating a larger stain as he stood. Oikawa bit his lip to hold in a sob. Once they were out of the bus, Iwaizumi led Oikawa to the bathroom of the gas station. Once he locked the door, the sickness caught up with Oikawa. He leaned over the disgusting gas station toilet and heaved until a huge gush of vomit splattered into the water. Iwaizumi winced, but rubbed Oikawa’s back with one hand and kept his hair out of his face with the other. He didn’t know if he was sick from the ride or from embarrassment anymore.

“I’ll be right back, I’ll go get you a change of clothes.” Iwaizumi said. He opened the door and slipped out, trying to make a run for the bus without his teammates seeing him and asking questions.

Oikawa let out another stream of sour, chunky sick into the toilet and slumped down onto the gross sticky floor, still dry heaving. The whole bathroom was so disgusting, not that different from himself. His whole body was trembling and he hated the fact that he was alone.

It was almost like Iwaizumi had mind reading powers, he burst through the door with a duffle bag in tow. He flushed the toilet for oikawa and squatted down. He ran his hand through the sick boy’s pretty hair in an attempt to comfort him.

“Oikawa please say something. I hate when you’re silent.” Iwaizumi begged, tears starting to prick at his eyes.

“I-I’m so sorry,” Oikawa mumbled, his voice raw from vomiting. Tears poured down his cheeks. “I should’ve- I should’ve listened to you,”

“Tooru, please don’t blame yourself, you couldn’t help it. you’re okay,” Iwaizumi said, hoping he didn’t use too strong of a tone. “Can we please get you out of these gross clothes so I can give you a hug?” Oikawa’s eyes darted up to him and he let one, single, small, cute, giggle out as he nodded. He wiped his tears and shakily stood up with the help of Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi pulled down a vomit covered zipper, getting some of the substance on his hands, not that he minded. Wasn’t the first time.

Oikawa shrugged the jacket off and took off his pants as Iwaizumi opened the duffle. He pulled out an identical tracksuit, except it was significantly larger.

“I decided to pack an extra set, just in case.” Iwaizumi admitted as he helped put the clothes on his body. Oikawa finally made eye contact.

“I don’t deserve you,” He said flatly. Iwaizumi smiled at his statement. He decided not to go back on his word and pulled Oikawa into his arms. The latter sunk into the touch, pressing his nose into Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi felt Oikawa’s body shaking, and tears sinking into his jacket. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Iwaizumi spoke up.

“Do you still feel sick?” Iwaizumi asked softly. He knew the team was probably waiting for them at that point. Oikawa shrugged.

“A little bit. I know I will once we start moving again.” He replied. Iwaizumi chewed the inside of his mouth, trying to come up with a solution.

“Let’s just bring a couple bags, and once we get back on the bus you should take the medicine.” Iwaizumi stressed. “I don’t know how well it will work but-“ Oikawa cut him off.

“You don’t need to ask me twice.” He said with a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading! if you have an idea for a sickfic request me on tumblr @haikyuu-but-make-them-puke! have a good day/night!


End file.
